horrorclixfandomcom-20200215-history
Giant Amoeba
Lab087 Giant Amoeba is a HorrorClix 1.0 monster. Rare and potentially very powerful, its high damage output and durability is offset by low speed and an unchanging, unimpressive attack value of 8. It is known for being one of the most top-heavy figures in the game, often tipping over during games. Giant Amoeba was the subject of the non-canonical story Giant Amoeba by CDugger | colspan="2"| Giant Amoeba Beast, Alien |- |'Rank:' Unique |'Cabal:' No Cabal |- |'Points:' 90 |'Plot Twists:' +0 |- |'Collectors #:' Lab-087 |'Rarity:' 6 |- |'Type:' Monster |'Range:' 2/ |- |'Sculptor:' WizKids Studio |'Painter:' Chris Hart |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|'SIDE A' |- | colspan="2"| *'Trap' - Opposing monsters that roll to break away from this monster must roll a 6 to succeed. *'Flesheater' - Turn this monster’s combat dial to the green starting line when it kills an opposing monster. *'Amoeba Jiggle (Invulnerable)' - Damage dealt to this monster is reduced by 2. This monster is not vulnerable when it has two action tokens. *'Wriggling Slime (Spree)' file:cleaver.gif - This monster gets +1 to its damage value for each slain victim token on its card. |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"|'SIDE B' |- | colspan="2" valign="top"| “DAY 42: Amoeba growing too large for tool shed and still inexplicably hungry for human flesh. Disappearances of pizza boys have been noticed by police. When I have my own lab, these things won’t be a problem.” —From the notebooks of Johnny Varley, age 8 |- | colspan="2" valign="top"|'Errata:' None |- | colspan="2" valign="top"|'FAQ:' None |- | colspan="3" valign="top"| Review: by JeanPaulValley The Giant Amoeba is by far my favorite figure, I have never been dissapointed by this fella. It takes eight clicks to bring this beast down. To help make sure he sticks around for a while he has invulnerability on his first 4 clicks. The Giant Amoeba's Spree power is his bread and butter so prioritize his slaying early in the game. If you are able to get this guy three victims he becomes an unstoppable engine of death. Even with just one or two victims he is able to get an edge over monsters with toughness and invulnerability. after He takes 3 clicks he gets his grave power which can turn a game if pulled off correctly. Give this guy some back-up and he will be absorbing monster after monster, especially later in the game. The only drawback I can see with him is his movement (4 all the way down.) This is a bit slow, but teamed with PTs like trapeze and Matrix of Ry'leh and this ceases to be an issue. Even without those his low movement just means that he will arrive late in the battle and ready to engulf the week. I can't say how many times this figure has won the game almost by himself. |- | colspan="3" valign="top"|'Review:' by daved The most amazing thing about this piece is that it's only 90 points. This thing is an absolute beast. Invulnerable to start off, this is an unstoppable juggernaut once it dissolves one or two victims. Even if your opponent somehow manages to get past the damage reduction, one killed monster sends it right back to the starting click and all their hard work is undone. Watch out for range, however, as the Amoeba has a full dial of low movement, its' only real drawback. Still, this is easily one of the best figures in the game. |- | colspan="3" valign="top"|'Review:' by Nate “RedNinja” Gleason- Playability: 9/10 - There are a lot of things to like about this figure, and a lot of things to detest. Such conflicted figures are usually unplayable, as they tend to be very high risk (Think the Base Set's horrendously unplayable Tomb Mummy)…but Giant Amoeba pulls it off surprisingly and eloquently. Giant Amoeba is a 90 point figure with some truly undesirable stats. The entire dial consists of a 4 in Speed Value, an 8 in Attack Value, and a 15 in Defense Value. What makes this piece a true powerhouse, is it's amazing abilities - Invulnerable, Trap, and Spree are present on it's first half, while Flesheater appears later in the dial alongside a Damage Value of 3. We'd expect such a combination of abilities to appear on a piece twice this figure's point value…but for making a substantial sacrifice in the figure's stats, we get these abilities in a bargain-priced piece. This is a jack-of-all-trades piece that can very easily round out the weaknesses of a given army. Combined with the "Matrix of R'lyeh" Plot Twist to compensate for his low Speed Value, Giant Amoeba is a fantastic piece for killing weak monsters, or for finishing off the wounded. Sculpt: 9.5/10 - This piece must have been a nightmare for WizKids, but a very worthwhile effort. This sculpt is as impressive as it is awe-striking. The piece seems like just a large chunk of that cool, transparent plastic at first…but when you take a closer look at it, the various protrusions are really quite remarkable. If you want a real treat, shine a light through this thing…it's eerily beautiful, in a way. On the back of the figure, we see a victim of the creature, already half-digested in the gelatinous blob…Very cool. All's not well though - the figure leans substantially forward, blocking it's stats. This is largely nullified by the almost completely consistent stats of the monster - though checking his abilities and Damage Value feel cumbersome at times. Additionally, the piece is top-heavy, and falls over easily. Still, like the gameplay elements of this figure…the benefits far outweigh the consequences. And a friendly tip - this figure is so heavy, I was able to easily pick mine out of a shelf of boxes. If you want one of these, just look for an abnormally heavy booster of The Lab. |} Category:Monsters Category:1.0 Monsters Category:Beasts Category:Aliens Category:The Lab Category:Uniques